A Destined Reunion
by KimberlySan
Summary: Four years after Sora promised to return to her, Kairi still waits by the sea for him. Then one night Sora returns, washed up on shore... with absolutly no memory of Kairi or the Islands. (SoraKairi.. later SoraKairiRiku triangle)
1. Chapter One

A Destined Reunion 

By: Kimmy-Sama

Chapter One

It was beyond dark. Sea blue eyes watched the waves in the night wash upon the sand. Stars glittered and faintly illuminated the water below. Kairi could barely make out the small sliver of an almost new moon in the sky, as the clouds carelessly covered her view. Her mind was gone, away from this beach… on something, actually someone far away. Four longsome years had passed sense she had last seen him. Last touched his hand. Four years of not hearing his voice… but in her dreams. She remembered it was four years to this very date in which she had last seen him… floating off in the distance, the Islands appearing around her. She remembered how he spoke to her…

"_Remember what you said before? I'm always with you, too. I'll come back to you. I promise!"_

Smiling to herself… she knew he would. She knew that deep down their friendship would never end. She would see him again in time. Even when others told her to give it up to stop coming here every week and watch the sky. How she was crazy to believe he would return. She knew he wouldn't break a promise like that. He never had, and never will.

About an hour later… she forced herself to leave this area, and get back home. She had a long week in front of her. She had made new friends sense Sora and Riku both vanished… and she knew she had to do everything she could to keep her mind off these things. Taking her boat, she went back to the main Island to get some deserved sleep.

"You went back again? Kairi…"

"Don't tell me that it wasn't good for me Selphie. What if you were in my shoes?"

Selphie stopped from making another comment. Of course, she was right. Kairi just missed her friends… She would have done the same if Wakka or Tidus went missing. She turned and went back to her sandwich.

Kairi smiled lightly as she took a drink of her water and gazed out of her window. Being an eighteen-year old woman now, she had her own small house, and made ends meat by working in a small store down the street. She rarely ever went back to the small Island she used to go every day. Most of her life was spent here, on this island. Her window had a great view of the ocean, the beach just feet away. Slephie stopped by all the time, for many reasons. As a support, a friend, and ally.

After lunch they went for a walk, down the main street of the Island to meet up with Tidus. Kairi was silent for the first half of the walk until Selphie broke the silence.

"Kairi… I'm sure where ever Sora and Riku are… they miss you just as much."

Kairi smiled brightly, and giggled lightly. Her hands gripped behind her back. "Yeah… I know."

It was the strangest sound… familiar… but strange. A whirlpool of liquid was pulling at his body. Pushing him around and tossing his body like a rag doll. He didn't open his eyes. He couldn't… it was like they were glued shut. His body ached. He felt disordered and flimsy. He couldn't remember… anything. He only could see one thing in his mind. A picture. A figure… someone who he had been searching for.

Unexpectedly, he was tossed out of the water. His lungs filled with air and he felt the grainy substance of the hard ground. Eyes opened to reveal a lighter blue… yet everything he saw was white. Then darkness… then small specks of twinkling lights. Stars… He remembered stars. And… worlds… the stars were worlds. He heard the sound of water hitting the ground around him and the salty taste of the sea on his lips. He knew all these things. He knew the smell of the ocean and the feeling of sand in his hands. Yet he didn't know…

He struggled to move. His body was weak and he felt like he could sleep for days. Sitting up, he looked at the area around him. Scattered Islands were around in the sea, he just happened to land on this one. He ran his fingers through the mop of hair on his head and felt a serious bump. Wincing, he decided to not touch that anymore… Pulling his hand back he saw the crimson of blood on his fingertips and sighed.

His hair naturally stood up, the brown color darkened with the water. He could remember this. He knew about himself… at least to some point. His clothing was heavy and hot for the weather… all black. A coat covered his pants and shirt… and he could feel something heavy on his side.

Before he could do anything else, he heard a barking. He jumped, but couldn't stand due to his frail state. The dark dog ran from the nearby town and jumped towards him, looking very happy and excided. Trying to push the dog away, he couldn't help but laugh at its spirit. For some reason, he remembered…. Something else.

A dog… Golden yellow with a letter in its mouth… two friends on his sides… chasing the dog down a long path in green fields. Coming to a huge castle… his friends. Why can't he see them? Where are they? What is wrong with his mind?

"Pepper!" A voice called. The abandoned young man watched as the dog turned, barked and barked. Almost as if trying to call the person over. His eyes caught sight of someone not far, running closer. His instincts kicked in as he saw the stranger get closer, and almost felt like he should stand and get ready for a fight…

"Pepper! Don't run off like that! Mrs. Anou will be furious… with… you." The red headed girl stopped in her tracks as she saw the dog and the one who sat behind her. Her eyes squinted lightly as she tried to make out his face. Her arms went instantly behind her and she bent down a little. "Hello?"

The confused boy looked puzzled as she stared at him. "Uh… your dog?"

"No… what are you doing out this late… in an outfit like that… in the water?" Kairi smiled lightly as Pepper started to kiss her hand.

"I…" He started… then looked out to the sea. "Don't know…"

Kairi frowned lightly and went closer. His face more in view now… she stopped and kneeled down… her eyes observed him, his face, eyes hair. She almost gasped, if her body let her. Instantly she was on her knees and at his side. "Wait… are… this can't… you're back…."

The man looked at her, her long red hair blowing around her face lightly and her eyes filling with tears. He shook his head, and with much discomfort looked away. "What do you mean 'you're back'… I've never been here. At least..." He paused. "I don't think so."

As his head shook, Kairi noticed a small trickle of blood fall from his head. "Oh no… you're hurt!"

Touching his forehead, the confused man sighed. "I don't remember…. Anything. Just a man... Someone I was searching for. I don't… understand… anything."

Kairi wiped her tears away and touched his gloved hand. "You… don't remember me?"

His eyes locked on hers. "Should I?"

Closing her eyes, she could almost hear her heart shattering. She had waited so long for this. She knew it was him, it had to be. He looked just like him…

"Yes… It's me. Kairi… and you're Sora."

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter Two

A Destined Reunion

By: Kimmy-Sama

_**Chapter Two**_

Sora, well at least that's what Kairi kept calling him, winced as she wrapped the white bandage around his head. She had been nice enough to take him back to her home, and get him warmed up by the fire. He was grateful... but she kept giving him these strange looks... as if she was seeing a ghost. He just kept his eyes shy from hers and kept them mostly on the fire next to him.

Kairi couldn't believe the likeness. How much he looked like Sora... no. This was Sora. No doubt about it. He looked identical, just older. After all, he was around the same age as her now. His face wasn't so childish anymore. He had grown to be a man, and Kairi couldn't help but smile at him. A slight redness in her cheeks made her turn away and put the bandages back in the nearby drawer.

"Sora... you don't remember anything? Your friends?" She broke the silence, and turned back to him, more composed.

He shook his head. "All I can remember is... a guy. With silver hair. I think I was searching for him." Sighing, he looked down at his soaked coat.

Kairi walked in front of him, sitting down on her knees next to where he sat. "Riku? Is it Riku you remember?"

"I... don't..." Reaching up, he touched the bandage on his head. Discouraged, he closed his eyes. "Remember..."

Deciding not to pry him any further... Kairi stood and took his hand. "Come on.. you need some rest."

Sora turned his head up to meet her gaze. Her smile... something was there and he knew it. Like he had seen that smile a million times in his dreams and just now having it before his eyes. Kairi... she might be the key to unlocking his memories...

Key.... memories.... everything....

* * *

Waking up in a bed instead of the beach shore was a nice experience. The sheets were soft and his head and body felt so much better. The sun was shining down brightly on his face. It was warm and felt wonderful. Turning, he opened his eyes and smiled lightly. It was almost like he was home... if he only knew where that was.

He sat up slowly, taking in the new feeling of rest. The bedroom was small, quaint and had very few items. A dresser to his left, the window to the right. He folded his arms on his knees and enjoyed the soft sounds of the waves outside. Glancing again to his left, he saw a small end table with some sort of yellow star. It looked edible, but he didn't dare to test it.

The thought of food made his stomach roar with hunger. Pulling himself out of bed, he realized he only wore a pair of pants. Looking around, he found his shirt hanging on the back of a chair near the door. He pulled it on and headed out toward the main room.

He found the house empty. Kairi probably had things she had to take care of. Hoping she didn't mind, he fished through her cupboards for some food.

"You are insane. It can not be him!"

Kairi pulled on her friend's arm some more. "I'm telling you it is! Come on! You need to see him to believe!"

Selphie sighed as she was dragged through the village, her eyes rolling. "Fine. I'll see this mystery man then kick you for being so gullible."

Kairi giggled, as they got closer. At the front door, she paused and smoothed out the skirt she wore. "Do I look okay? He's probably awake by now, with a clear head. I want to make a good impression... you think I should have worn that blue dress? I mean-"

"Kairi, Kairi!" Selphie laughed and put a finger to her best friend's lips. "Hush! You look great! Now introduce me to 'Sora'!"

The girls grinned as Kairi opened the door. They entered, looking around quietly. Kairi walked towards the small kitchen, calling out his name.

Sora unexpectly appeared before Kairi, an apple in his hand, and a full mouth. "Hope you don't mind... I was hungry.."

She shook her head and put her hands up to her chest. "Not at all Sora... Help yourself to anything. But if you don't mind, I brought my... well our friend Selphie over."

Sora peered over towards the front door, where a small brunette was standing in a yellow dress. He looked at Kairi a little uncertain. "She knows me?"

"Yes... she and I knew you... sometime ago."

Quickly he wiped the apple's juice off his chin and took a few steps in the main room, looking at the shorter Selphie. Her eyes were locked on him, her mouth a little ajar. Kairi smiled and walked over between them. "Selphie... I told you. Its Sora."

Selphie stood there, stunned. It sure was him. Exact... just... older. She couldn't quite grasp it. "Sora? You are Sora, right?"

He looked to Kairi, then back to the girl staring at him. "Um... that's what Kairi has been calling me. Honestly... I don't remember."

Selphie suddenly jumped in front of Sora, pinching his cheeks. "WOW! It IS you Sora! Oh my goodness! Tidus and Wakka are NOT going to believe this!!"

"Oww...um... okay..?" Sora managed to say, and looked at Kairi who was giggling behind her hand.

* * *

A little bit later, Kairi had pulled Sora out of her home to go on a walk. Selphie had run off to go tell Wakka and Tidus after a few more cheek-pinching sessions. It was all very overwhelming to Sora, who really... didn't know any of these people. He was a little relieved when Kairi forced him on a walk.

They walked for the rest of the day, chattering about many different things. It was Kairi, mostly who started the conversations. They came to a small dock where about a dozen smaller boats were tied. To Sora's surprise, Kairi took his hand and led him to one on the end.

"Where are we going?" He stepped on carefully.

"A special place... One I think you'll remember." She untied the boat, put one foot in, and the other caught on the dock behind her causing her to trip. Gasping, she instantly felt strong arms catch her, and the smell of the ocean get deeper.

Sora didn't even realize what he had done until her small frame was in his arms and holding tight. "Umm.." He pulled back a little, and looked down at her face. "You okay?"

Facing him, she felt the familiar heat of her cheeks. "Yeah.." She realized she was gripping his shirt tightly and quickly let go, embarrassed. "Umm.. You ready?"

"Sure." He made sure she was sitting before he did, and gabbed the ores before her. "I'll paddle. Just tell me where to go."

Her hand rubbed her nose nervously, and nodded. "Okay. Just head towards that small Island over there." She pointed with her other hand and smiled warmly to him.

* * *

A bit later, as the sun was almost setting, they arrived at a small dock. Sora helped Kairi out. Looking around, he noticed that no one really lived here, it looked more like a kid's playground then a home. Kairi took his hand in hers and pulled him quietly around. She told him of a time when they used to play here. Race, laugh, and talk about other worlds and places.

She led him to a small man-made dock high on the Island where palm trees swayed in the breeze. They both sat on a winding palm, facing the sunset. Kairi kicked her legs back at forth, as Sora just stared... Something seemed so familiar about this.

"I remember this." Kairi said quietly. "I remember we were sitting here... just like this. Before.... everything happened. Only..."

"Riku was here."

Kairi turned and smiled brightly at Sora's words. "Yeah! You do remember!"

"Maybe... its just... " Sora looked away from the setting sun to her. "I guess it was a fluke.. I just... in my heart, I knew he was here too... "

"Sora... do you remember anything about what happened to you and Riku? About how no matter what... your friends would be in your heart?"

Sora didn't respond. He just stared out at the setting sun and tried to remember.

_"There's no way we could ever forget our friends!"_

That voice was not Kairi's, or Riku's. He knew it. It was someone else. A friend, one who was by his side through it all, but he couldn't place a name. He reached up and touched his bandaged head, where it was throbbing once again. Kairi jumped down from the tree and took his hand once more. Sora's mind was instantly back on her.

She smiled warmly, knowing it was hurting his head to remember. "Just relax. Don't push yourself. It will come back in time. Just wait."

Her smile was so welcoming. Sora could feel the pain melt away with that smile she gave. Nodding lightly, he allowed her to lead him to a small falls area, and in the back was a small opening. She turned and looked at him, her smile a little dimmer. "You want to go further? It might hurt if you try to hard."

"I'd rather try and be in pain, then to run away and be lost forever." He tried to smile as bright as she did. Her smile was to perfect to mimic.

Kairi squeezed his hand and led him down the small path, both having to bend a little to proceed. There was little light in the cave, just enough to make out a bunch of drawings all over the walls. Sora let go of Kairi's hand to look around, seeing things for both the hundredth and first time. It was eerie how he knew this place, and yet he had no idea where he was.

Kairi smiled and walked over to a picture at the end of the cave. One that Sora had started a long time ago and she had finished. Smiling at the memory, she turned and watched Sora touch the walls with his fingertips.

"Anything?" She asked quietly.

"Yes... and no." His fingers ran over a small drawing of a large bird. "Its familiar... yet still lost. I don't really think you can understand..."

His face was all scrunched up with concentration.

"A little... but I want to help." She walked to him, hands crossed behind her back. "Sora... let me help you with this. Okay? I want you back. I want the old Sora from years ago who told me he'd come back for me."

"I.. said that?" Sora looked a little embarrassed, and smiled at her.

She nodded and laughed lightly. "And I knew you would. Even if you don't remember and I don't know how..." Her hand reached up to touch his face.. "..your back."

"He's not the only one who's back."

Both Sora and Kairi turned suddenly. At the entrance of the cave, a tall man stood with silver hair and a smile on his lips. Sora found himself in shock. This was the man he was searching for. This had to be... Riku.

"Riku??" Kairi said, shock in her voice.

He wore almost the exact outfit that he had years ago, only fitted for his taller and more adult form. "Yeah Kairi... its me." His green eyes danced between Sora and Kairi, as if studying their new looks as well.

"Riku... I was... looking for you... " Sora managed to say, just above a whisper.

"I know Sora. King Mickey told me you wouldn't give up."

Tears were falling from Kairi's eyes, a hand to her lips. Her body was trembling and she was smiling brightly. "Both of you are here... please don't let this be a dream!"

"Its not." Riku stepped forward, and reached out to Kairi. Sora watched as she gave him a huge hug, and felt instantly jealous. Why he was, he didn't know.

His head pounding, he just stared at Riku... "I.. can't... remember. Why was I looking for you? What happened? Who was I fighting? Where are my other friends? You know, don't you?" He was yelling and forcefully grabbed Riku by his shirt, tearing him away from a stunned Kairi. "What is going on? You have to know, seeing how you don't seem to have forgotten!"

"Sora! Stop!" Kairi touched his arm and looked in his eyes. "Please stop! Riku is your friend!"

Riku looked serious for a moment... his eyes never leaving the glare of Sora's. "I am not your enemy, Sora. Not anymore. Please, give me time and I will tell you everything."

Head pounding, nerves beat, Sora let go of Riku and looked into Kairi's eyes. "Sorry to scare you."

She shook her head. "You're just upset that you don't remember. Riku and I will help you. Right?" She glanced at Riku who gave a nod.

Sora looked down at his hands, and then touched his head. "I... need to sleep. Can we go?"

"Of course." Kairi grabbed his hand, and then with her other, Riku's. "We have all the time in the world now."

Riku smiled down at the young woman, then looked to the tired Sora. "Indeed. All the time in the world..."

_**To Be Continued....**_

****

**AN: **Whoo hoo! Chapter 2. I hope you all liked, its a bit longer then the first chapter. The first one was more like an prologue anyway. Plus I threw Riku in the mess!! YA!!! huggles her Riku doll.... and her Sora one too Well please review and tell me what you think!

P.S. Riku is NOT a baddie. Even if he is so hott when he is.... sigh He just might use the fact that Sora can't remember to his advantage on Kairi... evil grin


End file.
